


【盾冬】《银河系恋爱指南》

by Imolosion



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:09:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27679211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imolosion/pseuds/Imolosion
Summary: 旧文补档……………………………cp：史蒂夫·罗杰斯 x 巴基·巴恩斯架空未来宇宙背景。银河系恋爱轻喜剧。史蒂夫和巴基带领的宇宙拾荒者小队和他们的小伙伴娜塔莎，克林特和山姆在宇宙中吵吵闹闹的故事。含寡鹰，锤基要素。锤基暂未出场。日常OOC警示。文中所有星球之类什么巴拉巴拉都是我随口瞎编的大约中篇连载。（坑了）
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 4





	【盾冬】《银河系恋爱指南》

cp：史蒂夫·罗杰斯 x 巴基·巴恩斯

架空未来宇宙背景。银河系恋爱轻喜剧。  
史蒂夫和巴基带领的宇宙拾荒者小队和他们的小伙伴娜塔莎，克林特和山姆在宇宙中吵吵闹闹的故事。

含寡鹰，锤基要素。  
锤基暂未出场。

日常OOC警示。  
文中所有星球之类什么巴拉巴拉都是我随口瞎编的  
大约中篇连载。

…………………………

01  
寂静无边黑暗宇宙中，一艘银白色的飞船平稳飞行着。

如果你问他们是谁。

飞船的领导者，拾荒者小队的队长，宇宙中最正直的人与甜蜜的化身（巴恩斯语）史蒂夫·罗杰斯会谦逊的说。  
我们只是宇宙中的流浪者而已。

史蒂夫·罗杰斯永远的挚友，他甜蜜又可爱的迷人副队（巴恩斯自封），飞船实际上的恶魔掌权者（山姆语）巴基·巴恩斯会抛给你一个媚眼然后说。  
我们是为了保护宇宙的爱与和平，防止宇宙的平衡被破坏，贯彻爱与真实的邪恶，可爱又迷人的……以下省略一万字……穿梭在宇宙中的的……呃……嗯……史蒂夫你说什么来着？

飞船上的机械工程师，罗杰斯队长最忠实可靠的追随者（自封，并且被巴恩斯嗤之以鼻）的山姆·威尔逊会说。  
我们是寻找宇宙中那些消失文明残存的遗迹的拾荒者。嘿！巴基你瞪我干嘛！我又干什么了！那么大个单词就在船身上印着呢！

飞船上的乌鸦嘴兼幸运物兼娜塔莎的宠物兼巴恩斯的奴隶等等…………兼飞船的领航员克林特·巴顿会挠挠头，偷偷看一眼巴恩斯的眼色，犹豫的说。  
呃……说实话我也不知道我们是干什么的。大概是个雇佣军性质的文物贩子？

船上唯一的女性，唯一能治住船上的小恶霸巴恩斯的人，克林特和山姆的救世主，娜塔莎·罗曼诺夫女士会附送四个人每人一个能翻到天上去的白眼，然后说。  
说那么好听干什么，我们就是个捡破烂的。

要论这几个人是怎么凑到一起。那要追溯到很久很久之前。

这艘飞船一开始只有史蒂夫，巴基，娜塔莎三人。他们三个从小一起在遥远荒凉的，被称为宇宙垃圾场的B152号行星的一间破旧孤儿院里长大。说是孤儿院，不如说是囚禁儿童作为童工的黑作坊。孤儿院的孩子们每日被迫在废弃的钢铁垃圾场里寻找能变卖的材料零件带回去来换取微薄的口粮。

巴基的年龄最大，史蒂夫比他小一岁，娜塔莎最小，是他们的小妹妹。那时候巴基是最强壮的那个。史蒂夫却比娜塔莎还要瘦小。于是巴基义无反顾的担当起保护者的角色，在这个早早已经深知弱肉强食的世界里，让孤儿院的其他孩子也因为忌惮巴恩斯凶狠的拳头和狼一样的眼神，不敢碰史蒂夫和娜塔莎一根头发。

在那个荒芜的星球上活下来都是很艰难的事，更不要提吃饱了。就算换得了食物，也是一些硬巴巴拿刀都切不动的过期法棍。尽管如此，巴基还是拼命的收集尽可能多的钢铁废料，去换取尽可能多的食物，然后把自己获得的食物节省下来的一半分给史蒂夫和娜塔莎。然后史蒂夫又把自己多得的那半分给娜塔莎。

就这样，三个人在孤儿院里相依为命着。没过几年，附近的能回收的钢铁就几乎被孤儿院的孩子们掏空了。空手回去的人面临的除了饿肚子还有残忍的毒打。连巴基能找到的废料都越来越少了，他看着脸色越来越苍白的史蒂夫内心忍不住焦急起来。

最后他们三人决定碰碰运气，决定翻过一座巨大的垃圾山。那里太远了，就连仅有的几个成年人都不愿意去那里。就在他们筋疲力尽的翻过去后，他们发现一个庞然大物在坐落平地上，盖着一层布满灰尘的厚厚油水布。巴基嘱咐史蒂夫看好娜塔莎后便一个人钻进油水布。

巴基，你还好吗？史蒂夫等了半天怎么也等不到巴基出来，有点着急的喊他的名字。

半晌之后巴基从油水布里钻出来，表情愣愣的，脸却胀的通红。

那是一艘飞船，还很新！巴基环顾四周确认没有人后，激动的结结巴巴小声说。然后拉开油水布的一角给史蒂夫和娜塔莎展示。我看了看，只是有一些零件老化了。只要替换一下，我完全能做到那些。它绝对能飞起来！

史蒂夫的眼睛也瞪大了，张张嘴说不出话来。

巴基眨了眨翡翠绿色的眼睛提议到。  
史蒂夫，我们逃跑吧。

跑去哪里呢？史蒂夫牵着娜塔莎的手问。娜塔莎还太小，她不太知道两个哥哥在讨论什么。只是感觉史蒂夫握着自己的手越来越紧。

不知道，但总比在这里等死强。巴基紧紧握住史蒂夫瘦弱的肩膀。垃圾总有捡完的一天，谁知道那个老不死的会把我们怎么样。我已经看到好几个孩子被那些油头滑脑的老畜生领走了。我害怕，史蒂夫。我害怕下一个就是你，我或者娜塔莎。一向坚强勇敢好像无所畏惧的巴基，第一次把自己的脆弱展现在史蒂夫面前，他低头埋进史蒂夫的瘦弱肩膀，最后的声音带了颤抖的哭腔。

史蒂夫感觉自己的肩膀逐渐被温热的眼泪浸湿，用空着的那只手安抚的一下一下抚摸着巴基也比他宽厚不了多少的脊背。坚定的回答。

好。

天快黑了，好在附近有不少山这面还有不少废弃的零部件，他们随意挑了几样就赶紧返回去交差。这天夜里，三个小孩靠着微弱的火炉缩在一起，嚼着换来的一点干硬发苦的面包，却觉得比曾经偷喝过的牛奶还要甜蜜。他们觉得原本灰暗无光的人生一下子充满希望。

然后他们就默默每天剩下一点干粮，翻好远好远的路藏在他们的秘密飞船上。用捡来的新一点的零件一点一点的修理着。终于，他们等到那一天，船上藏起的干粮够他们支撑一个月，老化零件也全部更换完毕。

他们趁夜深人静，偷走门口醉到不省人事的守卫钥匙打开大门。在深沉如墨的夜色中朝飞船的方向疯狂奔跑着，就好像身后是不断坍塌的悬崖，再晚一步就要被黑暗彻底吞噬。

没跑出多远他们就听到孤儿院的方向开始传来点点火光，嘈杂的犬吠，大人们愤怒的叫骂和诅咒混杂在一起宛若地狱传来恶魔的嘶吼。他们跑的更用力更快了，单薄肺叶里愈发明显的疼痛起来，他们大脑一片空白，只知道跑啊。跑啊。外界的不堪入耳的恶毒话语仿佛被他们隔离起来，只能听到耳边呼啸的风声和自己粗重的喘气声。

他们在那座巨大的垃圾山前甩掉了追过来的人群。对于那些笨重的成人来说这无益是一座难以跨越的用沙垒成的高墙。他们瘦弱的身材成了优势，更何况他们早已攀爬了无数回，轻车熟路。

他们飞快的钻进油水布钻进飞船里。心脏狂跳着的快要从喉咙里蹦出来。

犬吠人声终是越离越近，巴基焦急的胡乱拍打着复杂的操纵面板的按钮。  
快飞呀！快飞呀！快飞呀！求你了。求你了！求你了。巴基看着毫无反应的面板心情越来越绝望，嘶吼着祈求着。吓的娜塔莎躲在史蒂夫身后。

史蒂夫把娜塔莎安置到唯一安全带完好的座位上，走到巴基身边。紧紧握住巴基砸的通红不停颤抖着的手，认真的看着他，坚定的说。

没事的巴基，我们会离开的这里的。

巴基看着史蒂夫深邃的蓝眼睛，觉得自己一下子平静下来，紧紧的回握住史蒂夫的手。史蒂夫看了看的复杂的面板，选中一块屏幕深吸一口气把自己小小的手掌按上去。

“验证通过。”驾驶舱内传来冰冷的机械女声。

白色刺眼明晃晃的灯光乍起。

终于，一声轰鸣。飞船开始剧烈晃动，逐渐腾空。油水布被震动抖落下。巴基和史蒂夫在剧烈的晃动中支撑着对方，并肩看着舷窗外点点如恶魔之眼般猩红的火舌渐渐消失，看着他们离那颗灰暗的钢铁废墟构成的星球越来越远。

直到飞船终于静静的漂浮在群星之中。他们终于再也忍不住内心的恐惧，无助，委屈，这么多年受过的苦一下子突然从深藏忍耐的心底涌了上来。他们紧紧把娜塔莎抱在中间，有生以来第一次真正像个孩童一样嚎啕大哭。

然后三个人就开始了流浪的日子。感谢上帝，这艘飞船有自动飞行模式，而且他们在驾驶舱内发现了指导手册，史蒂夫和巴基天性聪慧，没多久就搞懂了一些基础操纵。

之后的日子里，他们在各个星球间接一些跑腿的小活，打打杂，跑跑腿勉强度日。遇到过差点再一次沦落危险的境地，也遇到过好心人的温暖。

但又有什么关系呢？他们自由了，而且他们在一起。总之他们就这么漫无目的在各个星系间飘来飘去，相互支撑着，依赖着，慢慢长大。

史蒂夫有一条项链，是孤儿院的那些人发现他时他就佩戴着的。丑陋贪婪的孤儿院院长看来看去也只是一个平淡无奇的果核样的铁块，就不屑的扔回给他。然而只有史蒂夫和巴基知道项链的秘密。在一次打闹中巴基无意中打开了果核状的铁块，发现那其实是一个精巧无比的机关。

藏在铁果核里的，是一枚闪耀如晨星的果核状金色宝石，宝石与铁盒严密契合着，也许这就是无论那个贪婪的老头无论怎么晃动也听不出一丝声响的原因。两人吓了一跳。赶紧扣好，无言默契的保守着这个秘密。巴基偶尔会想，如果不是因为营养不良而显得灰白暗淡，史蒂夫的金发也本该像这枚宝石一样闪闪发光。

后来在刚逃离出地狱的航行中，在他们几次都快坚持不下去时，史蒂夫都提出把这枚宝石卖掉换钱以支撑他们度日。而巴基每次都坚定的拒绝，绝不允许史蒂夫这么做。

这枚宝石一定是你的家人留给你的。不许卖。巴基把铁核关上，扣紧机关，使劲按了按确定它缝合严密了，才满意的拍拍手放开。

这么贵重的东西，史蒂夫你说不定是什么流落在外的王子贵族什么的。等你的家人凭这个找到你，那到时候你可就有好日子过了。可怜我和娜塔莎孤零零的继续飘荡喽！巴基把果核形状的铁项链塞进史蒂夫衣领里。拍了拍他单薄的能摸到肋骨的胸膛调笑道。

别瞎说了巴基。我怎么可能是什么王子贵族。就算我是，我也绝对不会和你分开的。史蒂夫又摆出他那副招牌的皱眉表情。

还有娜塔莎。史蒂夫想了想补了一句。

那王子殿下，那要是国王殿下不让我这个来路不明的穷小子呆在你身边呢？巴基也不听他说话，笑眯眯的蹲在坐在舷窗前研究飞船手册的史蒂夫旁边。

那我就不要什么王位。继续和你们去流浪。我不在乎。史蒂夫认真的注视着他。巴基看到那湛蓝色的眸子里映出自己的身影和舷窗外的千万星河。心底好像有个小小的地方，也像那颗果核样的项链一样埋入土壤。汲取了些什么，微弱的晃动了一下，就沉寂下去，静静等着破土而出的那一天。

感谢命运之神的眷顾，让他们逃出地狱后，在三个人齐心协力不断努力下，日子也逐渐越过越宽裕。于是两人也再没提出卖掉项链的事。

日子流水一样过去，巴基深知他们三个弱不禁风的小孩在这广阔的宇宙如同蚂蚁一样容易被人一把捏死。在他们在星际旅行中遇到的每一次危险中，巴基仍然为了保护好友而战斗着，他像海绵一样从惊险的死里逃生搏命拼搏中不断吸取着各种战斗技巧。从对武器一窍不通，变成精通所有各种高科技武器的武器专家。巴基逐渐拔高的身材开始被坚实流畅的肌肉覆盖着，他成长的像一头强壮美丽的花豹。从实战中得来的身手没有一丝花架子，招招致命。冷酷迅捷的作战风格在一次次任务中逐渐被人称作幽灵杀手一样的存在，冬日战士的名号在星际间传播开来。

而在巴基的格斗训练和逐渐充足的食物提供营养下，史蒂夫也不再病恹恹的。他的个子开始像抽条的柳树一样疯长。在刻苦的锻炼下，史蒂夫体格也变的越来越健壮有力，完美的体魄如传说中的太阳神阿波罗一样健美。他成长到连巴基都咋舌的地步。而那颗果核一样的铁项链就一直静静躺在史蒂夫逐渐宽厚起来的胸口上。正如巴基曾经所想，史蒂夫曾经灰白暗淡的金发也逐渐璀璨起来，甚至比那枚宝石还要耀眼。史蒂夫变的高大英俊起来，像个真正的王子。倘若平常不做些掩饰就那么走到大街上，尽管衣着朴素，也定是会引起整条街的注意，引起骚乱的程度。

在巴基和史蒂夫细心保护下逐渐长大的娜塔莎也出落的越加美丽，在与他们的对战训练中，逐渐成长的实力比起巴基和史蒂夫甚至有过之而无不及。美艳性感的外表和狠辣的手段成为令宇宙人人闻风丧胆的恶之花黑寡妇。

之后三人在一路艰辛的摸爬滚打中，不断磨炼自己。三个人出色的能力也逐渐有了一些名气，越来越多的单子雪花一样飞过来。有时是暗杀的单子，巴基往往看也不看的就扔掉，倒不是不愿意杀人，他们从小生长在那种地方。死亡是再正常不过的事。为了活下去，这几年他们的双手也早已沾满鲜血。他只是对于跨越好几个星系去杀一个迟早要腐烂的垃圾没什么兴趣。有些是当贵族保镖的单子，史蒂夫挑挑捡捡后大多还是一样被扔掉的结局，他对那些肥胖油腻的宇宙蛀虫也没什么好感，就让他们被上面那些暗杀者杀掉好了，就当帮宇宙一个忙清理垃圾了。

最后他们接的最多的是还是帮人找东西的活。他们替星际考古学家去过被整个被海水包裹的特雷斯星球，潜入海底只为寻找遗失的特雷斯塔利亚文明遗迹；帮探险家的遗孀去阿斯泰瑞茂密的原始森林寻找多年以前坠毁的飞船带回爱人的遗物；替星际收藏家去过被无尽雪原覆盖的莫德瑞塔，只为寻找珍贵的冰蓝宝石，在那里看到迎接黎明的天空之上升起六个太阳。

巴基和史蒂夫开玩笑说，就算咱们逃出那个破地方，咱们怎么还是在不停捡破烂啊。干脆就叫这艘飞船“拾荒者”号好了。

这时候的已经长的比巴基还高的史蒂夫宠溺的摸了摸巴基的头，回答说好。然后他们就随便找了个阳光明媚的星球，停在海边的沙滩上，呆了大半个月。花掉了一大半的积蓄动手将飞船翻修一新，配置了不少最新的武器。将银白色的船身上印上了拾荒者号的名字。

史蒂夫看着兴奋的绕着焕然一新的飞船跑来跑去的娜塔莎。忍不住微笑，不管外界怎么传黑寡妇有多么心狠手辣，杀人不眨眼。在他们眼里娜塔莎永远是那个他们的身后那个乖乖牵着他们手，偶尔撒娇要糖吃的小姑娘。

按你的要求名字喷上了，那你就是我们的队长了，巴基。史蒂夫一边说一边把太阳伞又往巴基的方向侧了侧，喂给巴基一根剥开的草莓棒棒糖。

也许是小时候吃的苦太多了。巴基长大后，尤其是他们有能力负担后。变的格外的嗜甜。

我不要，你来。当初让她飞起来的是你又不是我。巴基穿着宽松的印花衬衫和大短裤，懒懒散散的躺在太阳椅上，带着太阳镜叼过棒棒糖含糊不清的说到。说实话，我现在也搞不懂为什么我的小美人当时怎么就只认你。爸爸我好心痛。巴基捂着心口做心碎状。

史蒂夫被巴基夸张的表演逗笑了，习惯性的揉揉巴基留长的柔软棕发解释到。我也不知道，就是个巧合吧。你一直在敲那些可怜的按钮，可能没想到开启的竟然是屏幕。

巴基挑挑眉表示并不买单这个回答。但也不准备反驳，随口提一下的没什么意思的问题罢了。没什么跟史蒂夫倔的必要，只是伸伸下巴指指面前的小桌子。两人的默契不需要言语，史蒂夫心领神会的桌上的西瓜汁递过去。巴基吸着冰凉甜蜜的西瓜汁，懒洋洋的想。他伺候了这小混蛋那么多年，他才不要当什么队长操心操力的，现在该他巴基哥哥享享福了。

巴基和史蒂夫看着夕阳给停在海边的银白色飞船镀上一层金边，娜塔莎晃着腿坐在机翼上兴奋的朝他们招手。

之后全宇宙中就少了三个流浪者，多了一队拾荒者号。这是他们的家了。

关于他们是怎么遇到的克林特和山姆，那又是别的故事了。

娜塔莎成年那天，巴基和史蒂夫开着飞船去接完成了成年后第一个独立任务的娜塔莎。那次他们第一次见到了克林特。拾荒者号也迎来她新的领航员。

克林特还记得自己初见娜塔莎的场景。

他是个独来独往的赏金猎人。在一次完成伯德拉星球的赏金任务后准备返回时，却发现一切其实是个被看他不爽的同行暗算布置下的陷阱。

他被困在下雨的后巷。当他终于解决掉围攻他的一伙人，体力的透支让他有点精神恍惚。一个不注意腹部被隐藏在阴影中偷袭的最后一个泰拉狄人狠狠踹出去。克林特摔在地上痛苦的呻吟出声，他觉得自己的肋骨肯定又断了两根。不甘的啐了一口血。妈的，小心眼的泰拉狄人。不就是抢了你们几个单子吗？还他妈的长的那么丑。一定是嫉妒我英俊的脸庞。克林特觉得自己这次恐怕是要交代在这儿了。

他听见高跟鞋踏过石板路的声音，费力的睁眼透过血污和蒙蒙雨丝，看见一位红发的女性抱著牛皮纸包裹着法棍，打着红色的雨伞走进巷子里。他还来不及警告她远离这里。就看见穿着风衣的红发女人以他看不清的速度侧身一个高踢，细细的红底高跟鞋快准狠的插进面前泰拉狄人的后脖颈。尖锐的鞋跟瞬间割断了脊柱神经。可怜的泰拉狄人连惨叫都来不及发出一声就翻着白眼断了气。她收腿拔出高跟鞋，沉重丑陋的灰白色庞大躯体砸下。她轻巧的躲开喷出绿色的腥臭血液和溅起的泥水。厌恶的甩甩鞋跟上粘上的血液。走到他面前，抱著牛皮纸袋蹲下身来，把伞递给他。

“你现在欠我一双高跟鞋了，帅哥。现在，一个绅士应该替一位淑女打伞，并送她回家。”

克林特捂着腹部艰难的爬起来，接过伞遮在两人头上。沉默的陪她在雨中走了一路，直到失去意识。

尽管后来克林特知道娜塔莎当时真的真的只是在刚完成任务肾上腺素狂飙的兴奋状态下在回安全屋的路上心血来潮，不，一时脑抽顺手救了他。而救他的理由也只是娜塔莎一直坚持的泰拉狄星人长得太丑了她看的不爽而已。并且极度否认她当时据克林特的描述笑的像个天使。声称是克林特瞎了。

巴基和史蒂夫对娜塔莎的最后一句话表示极度赞同。娜塔莎除了对他们撒娇想要新武器的时候会笑的像个天使。其余时间让只要娜塔莎露出招牌的笑容。就连他们都会不寒而栗，毛骨悚然，鸡皮疙瘩起一地。

这时候克林特就会难得的不惧强权反抗巴恩斯，一脸鄙视的说。这是爱情，你们不懂。

但总之当时，他疯狂坠入爱河，一见钟情。之后克林特都在娜塔莎的小屋里修养。半个月后，娜塔莎没有像往常一样抱着硬的要死的法棍面包回来逼他吃下去，而是沉默了半晌后，说自己要走了。在迟疑的问他要不要和她一起走时毫不犹豫的点了点头。拉过娜塔莎有了和她的第一个吻。

和半个巴掌。

随后他跟着娜塔莎来到一处隐蔽荒凉的空地，一艘银白色的飞船降落到他们面前。克林特颤抖的指着着船身上印着的拾荒者号的大字，看看身边的娜塔莎又看看飞船，磕磕绊绊的说不出话来。然后他就见到了传说中那个宇宙中人人畏惧的幽灵飞船拾荒者号的领导人战神史蒂夫·罗杰斯和冬日战士巴基·巴恩斯，他未来的噩梦。

舱门打开，但悬梯并没有放下。巴基和史蒂夫只是站在舱门口，并排抱胸站在克林特面前，用能杀人的眼神死死盯着他。

他结结巴巴的自我介绍着。我是克林特。

巴基摸摸下巴上下打量了一下他。  
虽然是娜塔推荐的，但我还是要问一下。有什么特长？我的飞船上不养闲人。

我是个赏金猎人。  
像你们这种脆弱的赏金猎人，我一手能捏死五个。巴基冷哼一声。

我射箭很准。克林特满脑子搜刮自己能拿的出手的特长。刚脱口而出就恨不得咬舌自尽。完了完了，他这下要向他的爱情道别了。

果不其然飞船上的巴基嗤笑出声。冷兵器？你当现在还是公元纪年吗？然后眨眼间就拔出舱门口架子上的量子枪瞄准都不瞄准的在克林特脚边的轰出一个大洞。克林特心有余悸的感觉着耳边擦过的风。后坐力大到连全副武装后训练有素的帝国军人都会震的后退两步的重型压缩量子枪，面前的棕发男人竟然连手都不抖。单臂举起吹了口并不存在的烟气的枪管。

然后刚刚才轰过人冷酷威胁过他的棕发男人就转头俏皮的冲身边的金发男人眨眨眼。哦哦，史蒂夫宝贝，我没说你。你拿盾面无表情削掉敌人脑袋的样子简直辣透了。就算是那些性冷淡的绿皮肤恩波基人也会恨不得跪在地上抱着你的裤子不撒手的。

克林特觉得自己的精神有点分裂。

詹米～你和史蒂夫一起出任务的时候我一个人呆在飞船上很无聊啊～而且你不是最讨厌驾驶飞船了吗？让克林特来就好了。留下他吧！就当我的生日礼物了。娜塔莎跑过去利落的一个翻身跃上甲板，抱着巴基的胳膊摇了摇撒娇到。她知道巴基从来不会拒绝她。

巴基果然一下子就心软了，捋捋那柔顺的红发，轻轻捏了下娜塔莎的脸，笑着说。算了，你喜欢就养吧。不过你要知道自己照顾。我和史蒂夫是不会管的哦。

我就知道詹米你最好了！娜塔莎欢呼着大大的在巴基脸上亲了一口。跳下去甲板去拉克林特。

巴基身旁的史蒂夫按下按钮放下悬梯，皱了皱眉。巴基，我们还不清楚他的来历。也许会有危险。

没事，他要有什么问题，娜塔莎绝对调查过了。不然不会带他上船。就算有什么问题，也不用我出手的。巴基转身拉着史蒂夫往回走，用不大不小刚刚好能让克林特听见的声音说到。进门时巴基顿了顿停下脚步微微回头，冷淡的瞟了克林特一眼，噙着不明的笑意说。就算有什么问题，娜塔莎也能像碾死一只蚂蚁一样解决他的。

克林特浑身一抖，想起雨天中娜塔莎那双红色的高跟鞋，打了个冷颤。

就这样，娜塔莎不仅顺利完成了她的第一个独立任务，还带回了克林特。自此拾荒者号得到了他的领航员，巴恩斯也得到了克林特这个任他欺负调戏的宠物。

如果问克林特平生最感恩的人是谁，那一定他的难兄难弟，山姆·威尔逊。山姆仅晚两年就加入他们，陪他一起在巴基·巴恩斯的魔爪下挣扎。

那次他们在已经被废弃的兰达星球给一个星际收藏家收集那些已经消亡了的兰达文明遗留下来的祭祀用石柱，本来是很简单的一单。巴基和史蒂夫决定两个人下去。娜塔莎和克林特在飞船里留守。明明是很简单的一单，毫无危险毫无难度的任务。克林特一定要再次强调。明明对巴基和史蒂夫两个人来说就是下去散个步的程度，结果他们俩却搞的惊天动地，差点被悬赏通缉。

按巴恩斯的话来说，他坚持他就是在捡石头的过程中。很不小心的（重读）发现了某个贵族建造的一个地下角斗场然后他发现自己很巧合（重读）带着炸弹。然后一个手滑，很不小心的（重读）炸掉了那个角斗场。然后爆炸又很巧合的（重读）损毁了囚禁角斗士们的牢狱。绝对不是无意中（重读）知道兰达有个地下角斗场才接下无聊的捡石头的单子的。

然后史蒂夫故意的（更重读）救下了一名叫山姆·威尔逊的角斗士来气他。巴基说道这儿狠狠瞪了史蒂夫好几眼。然后这名角斗士说什么也要报答史蒂夫的救命之恩不肯走。巴基又狠狠瞪了山姆一眼。

你们可以叫我猎鹰。角斗场里他们都这么叫我。史蒂夫把山姆带到飞船上时，这名角斗士这么介绍自己。

巴基惊恐的转头望向史蒂夫。不不不！史蒂夫！我们已经养了一只鸟了！不能再养一只了！

巴基，可是山姆现在没有地方可以去，他的同伴都死了。而且你瞧这个星球已经荒废了……史蒂夫犹豫的看着巴基，巴基看了一眼就知道史蒂夫无用的同情心和固执劲儿又涌上来了。无奈的叹了口气，转向山姆。

那你会飞吗？  
不会。

巴基失望的瘪瘪嘴。  
我们不需要角斗士，我一个人就能干翻你们。巴基小声的嘟嘟囔囔，拉着史蒂夫的衣角做着最后的挣扎。

我其实一开始不是个角斗士，是个被抓到这里的飞船工程师。山姆干巴巴的解释到。

巴基差点被自己的口水呛到，决定不吐槽为什么这群神经病贵族要抓个工程师来角斗场送死，而一个机械工程师又怎么在残忍的角斗场里活到现在了。

那好吧，飞船上的咖啡机坏了。你来修吧。巴基甩甩手就赌气走了。史蒂夫赶紧追过去。两人一转眼就消失在驾驶舱。

留下山姆傻愣愣的站在原地。看着坐在驾驶座前的克林特朝他摆出一个扭曲的笑，朝他张开欢迎的双臂，幸灾乐祸的说。

欢迎来到地狱。兄弟。

在飞船上相处过一段时间之后，山姆觉得自己当初竟然能在史蒂夫的坚持下留在飞船上简直是不可思议。虽然史蒂夫是拾荒者号名义上的队长，但他觉得实际上的队长更像是巴恩斯。

天哪，史蒂夫简直就像个卫星一样围着巴基转。他简直什么都听巴恩斯的！小到今天晚饭吃什么，厕所该用什么清洁剂，床头的台灯该摆哪个方向。大到这次接哪一个任务，下一个目的地是哪儿。山姆相信，就算巴恩斯脑子一抽突发奇想想去黑洞里面看看，史蒂夫也会毫不犹豫的把他们扔进逃生仓弹射出去后，掉头飞船一脑袋陪着他扎进黑洞里。

山姆看着每天黏黏糊糊像连体婴一样的两人心中的疑惑越来越大。直到有一天在餐桌上，山姆看着史蒂夫和巴基互相喂来喂去，就是不肯好好吃自己盘子里的东西。实在忍不住嘴痒问了一句。

你们为什么不结婚？你们——

山姆还没说完然后就被克林特惊恐的捂住了嘴。  
克林特结结巴巴的向巴基道歉。我的妈呀，巴基，巴基，你先等等。放下刀，求你。巴恩斯大人，山姆他是新来的，不懂事，您大人有大量，这次就放过他吧。

巴基放下刀叉，优雅的擦擦嘴。淡淡的开口。  
死罪能免，活罪难逃。史蒂夫？

史蒂夫听到巴基叫他的名字也严肃的站起身来。对山姆说，山姆你跟我来一下。

就在他们手无寸铁流落异星被星际海盗围攻时，山姆也没见过史蒂夫露出过这么严肃的神情。山姆直觉自己搞砸了。额头忍不住冒冷汗。完了，完了。这难道是什么不能提的禁忌吗？

然后山姆就接受了史蒂夫长达4个小时的思想教育。史蒂夫从他和巴基的初遇讲起，阐述了关于他和巴基的友情是如何纯洁，如何高尚，任何人不能动摇不能玷污的重点。

听的山姆心都快死了，忍不住直想再次嘴贱。他从史蒂夫的那番讲话里根本感受不到他所说的纯洁友谊！他只想愤怒的大喊。

所以说，你和巴恩斯到底为什么不结婚！！！

但他很好的控制住自己了。他知道这次自己如果再说出来，可不就是队长4个小时的思想教育这么简单了。他甚至都能感觉到巴基冰冷的视线在戳他的脊梁骨了。

山姆满身满心都是疮痍的从史蒂夫那里出来，看见克林特靠在门外的墙上。克林特一见他出来就拉着山姆缩到转角角落里小声的问道。

怎么样？怎么样？队长是不是又从他和巴基的初遇讲了一遍。

见山姆无力的点了点头，克林特忍不住满意的微笑了一下。怕山姆发现又赶紧憋回去。继续絮絮叨叨的说到。

你比我幸运多了。4个小时就结束了。上次我好奇，真真正正的只是好奇而已。说实话，谁会搂着自己的好兄弟午睡的！这不能怪我！我就说了那么一句！都不是结婚。我就问了一句他俩是一对儿吗？就被巴基狠揍了一顿。然后史蒂夫拉着我教育了一整晚！讲了一晚上！天哪，我宁愿再让巴基揍一顿都不想再听队长一晚上的念叨了。

克林特越说越激动，想起那些被巴恩斯奴役的日子来，越想越心酸。忍不住擦起泪。两个人泪眼望泪眼。当即就结成了坚定的革命同盟。

然后一转眼，山姆也来到船上两年了。五个人吵吵闹闹，插科打诨着，也就这么越过越默契了。

拾荒者号果断的领导者战神 史蒂夫·罗杰斯  
星际间传说中的幽灵杀手 巴基·巴恩斯  
人人闻风丧胆的毒玫瑰黑寡妇 娜塔莎·罗曼诺夫  
孤狼的赏金猎人领航员 克林特·巴顿  
前角斗士的机械工程师 山姆·威尔逊

自此拾荒者号成为完整体。  
所向披靡，战无不胜。

——TBC——


End file.
